


Choking on Hatred (Sample)

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Hanahaki Au [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a probable happy ending, Baby bodies can't grow flowers, Cloud Flames, Hate to Love, I need to gauge intrest before continuing, Immortality, It's his apartment building, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reborn makes stupid assumptions, Russian Skull, Sample, Skull has a territory, Skull is so confused, Skull's off stage name is CHEREP, Stuntwork, Unrequited Love, hanahaki, until the curse is lifted, which is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: SAMPLEBetween the simple lack of time, interest, and willingness to share his space. Skull de Mort excepted with a cheerful grace that there was no one for the ‘great skull’.  It would figure that he would fall in love with the one person he didn't like at the same time he got thrown headfirst into the mafia.This wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't been choking on flowers.





	Choking on Hatred (Sample)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the possible beginning to a fic that's been floating around in my head. I mostly want feed back on it, but it is intended to be read for people enjoyment. Inspired by chapter 15 of my halloween/inktober prompt fic. The actual fic might look different.

Before Skull de Mort met I Prescelti Sette he really had no time to fall in love with someone, not even if he wanted to. He was a rising star as stuntman and most of his time had been wrapped up in planning his shows, making sure his bike wouldn’t fall apart, and working with his publicist to spread his name. That was fine though, he loved being a stuntman. He loved the non-violent rush he got from jumps that would kill a normal person if they did just one thing wrong, the feeling of absolute weightlessness when he was mid air of those precious minutes while doing flips and other acrobatics. 

Skull even liked it when he wiped-out. The sharp bite of scrape marks, the intense heat of friction burns, the evidence that he was _alive_ that no one could take from him. He especially like the violet flames that flickered just out of sight along his skin, soothing the hurts away and healing his cuts. It was like having an a secret super power that only weird zombies knew about... 

_Skull was never getting any sort of innocence back after the lecture the vindice gave him after the first time he manifested the strange purple glow when he was young. They were terrifying and very helpful with their explanations but they were still zombies with long black chains. Skull is one of the best at not exposing his flames to the public despite his incredible purity and flame source, and that continued into his actual jaunt into the flame mafia._

The point was, Skull had no real time for people who weren’t his publicist and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. His people skills were good at first glance. He knew how to be _Skull de Mort_ and people expected Skull de Mort to be an over enthusiastic, showman confident in his skills. The problem arose when people tried to see the actual person behind de Mort, the man behind the curtain if you will. That's when things tended to fall apart for him. 

The thing was behind all of the make-up and bluster you got Cherep. Cherep who only really listened in a conversation when it involved either mechanics or stunt work, which drove his publicist up the wall. He was fine with fans because when he put on the stage make up and the bike leathers he was Skull, and they mostly wanted to know about his stunts anyways. 

Take those key features away, tone down the makeup and let him wear his dark t-shirts and leather jacket, he became a quiet loner with a far away, bored, gaze. His publicist often complained how all of his energy was tied up in being Skull De Mort, when the show was over you had less than an hour to get anything else done before he went back to his apartment for a week. _No one_ was allowed into the apartment, which made even considering a long term lover out of the question. 

_His publicist tried to follow him all of once, and then spent a week on traction with Skull glaring at them during visitor hours. Cherep was defensive of his space with a passion that rivaled that he had for stunt work. He was never able to explain it to his publicist other than it was his space. He bought the entire building after his first big show. Checkerface met him outside a arena instead._

Between the simple lack of time, interest, and willingness to share his space. Skull de Mort excepted with a cheerful grace that there was no one for the ‘great skull’. It would figure that he would fall in love with the one person he didn't like at the same time he got thrown headfirst into the mafia.

**Author's Note:**

> This Skull is slightly different than the one I have in the Shifter Au and Mafia Skull.  
> With a basic character like Skull, I have fun changing small details.


End file.
